The Stars Sure Are Beautiful
by JackandSkyForever
Summary: Schuyler has another nightmare, and when she's scared she goes out to the balcony to look at the stars. She hopes no one is home, but when Jack surprises her, and takes her up to a secret room, things happen. The stars are the last thing on their minds.


**DISCLAIMER::I do not own Blue Bloods, nor am I Melissa De La Cruz. I only borrow her characters. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.**

**Okay, I promised this a loooooooooooooooooong time ago!! So here it is, and I'm warning you its a tad graphic, but its a oneshot so I had to squeeze a whoooooleee story full of passion into a one-shot. **

**Title:** The Stars Sure Are Beautiful Tonight...

**Summary: *during revelations* **Schuyler has another nightmare, and when she's scared she goes out to the balcony to look at the stars. She hopes no one is home, but when Jack surprises her, and takes her up to a secret room, things happen. The stars are the last thing on their minds.

* * *

It was another sleepless night in the Force abode for Schuyler. She was having a nightmare. She had hoped that she hadn't woken anyone when she screamed. She looked at the clock, and realized how early it was. It was 12:54, and every member of the Force family would still be out.

Deciding that she should go out on the balcony by the library to pass time, she got up and put on her slippers. She padded down the hall, and opened the doors to the balcony. The night sky was beautiful at twilight. She leaned on the balcony railing, and suddenly she felt strong arms lock around her waist.

Schuyler let out a piercing scream, and swung her arm to slap the person holding her. She was certain it was a silver blood. "Jesus!" she heard an angel's voice say, and grunt in pain. "…Jack?" she said embarrassed. "Yeah Sky. I'll admit you had good aim." he said chuckling.

"I'm so sorry." Schuyler retorted, looking into his piercing green eyes. A smile graced her lips, and was exchanged a promising look from Jack. "What are you doing up so late?" he asked. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. Looks like he was home after all.

"Well…I just couldn't sleep, so I wanted to look at the stars. I thought no one heard me get up, well because I didn't think anyone was home." she answered.

"I didn't go out today, and when I heard you scream, I figured you'd come out here like you always do." when he said that he kind of looked down, ashamed because he always watched her without her knowing.

"Wait, how'd you know I come out here when I can't sleep? Have you been…watching me Jack?" Schuyler said, then blushed modestly.

"If you don't want me here just say so." Jack began. Schuyler looked down and realized, that his arms, were still around her waist. "Well, we're here now. Might as well seize the opportunity." she said while walking over to the couch on the balcony.

"I'm going to make us some hot chocolate Sky, be right back." he said, and then walked away to the kitchen.

She snuggled under the throw blanket that was on the couch. Jack came back a little while after. "Here's your hot chocolate." he said surprising her. She turned around with a surprised smile.

He handed her a mug of hot chocolate and got under the blanket with her. She snuggled to his chest. "The stars are beautiful Jack." Schuyler gaped mesmerized at the sky.

"Who would pay attention to the stars when they have you to look at." Jack looked at hoping her didn't ruin the moment.

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and blushed. Knowing that he was fine, he smiled a smile that read sincerity.

Jack looked down and bore his green eyes into her brilliant blue eyes. He leaned down and she could smell his sweet smelling breath. She leaned closer, and they gently slammed their lips in each other's.

Schuyler wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pressed his tongue into her lips. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

After dueling for the upper hand in the kiss, they stopped and gasped for breath. Jack pulled Schuyler close, and she settled into his lap

All was silent, except for heavy breathing from their make out session. Jack rested his head into the crook of her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. He could feel her pulse quickening with these simple movements.

He was falling for her more and more with every passing second. Every time her kissed her he went deeper and deeper into the quicksand Schuyler had made him jump in. Metaphorically of course.

"I have a telescope on the roof. I used to go out there when I was a kid, when I couldn't sleep. No one knows about it but me. Wanna come?" Jack asked sincerely. "Sure. No one is home right?" she asked nervously. "That's correct." he smiled.

She gave a reluctant nod, and he grabbed her hand, and pulled her into his room. He climbed on his bed, and opened the skylight, and pulled down a ladder. "C'mon Sky." he motioned for her to climb up first.

She lifted up, and Jack grabbed her butt to hoist her up. He smirked, and she blushed.

When she arrived on the landing and Jack shut the door she was blown away.

It was a cool lounge type dome, but there was a whole sky-deck type thing going on. She turned around and a bed was pulled out of the couch. She suddenly had thoughts that she would never think of before.

"That's not what the bed is for. I don't want you to do something you'd regret. The stars look better if you're lying down facing up." Jack looked serious. He seemed tense, and every ounce playfulness left his body.

She sighed, and mentally reprimanded herself for thinking about those things. She plopped on the bed, and laid down on Jack's chest.

She rested a hand on his thigh without thinking, and she felt him stiffen. He placed his hand around her shoulder, and massaged her neck.

"You're right the stars are beautiful Schuyler." he was definitely serious now. He rarely ever called her by her full name.

Trying to make things better, she climbed on his lap and kissed him with all the passion she had.

It didn't take long for Jack to return the favor. He sunk into the bed kneading his fingers into her hips as she battled him with her tongue. Schuyler aggressively pushed him down into the bed.

His hands roamed all over, not being able to stop his hands for feeling her legs, and torso.

Schuyler freed Jack from his shirt and felt the expanse of his toned, rock hard chest. She broke away from his lips, and helped Jack with her shirt which he was struggling to remove.

He claimed her lips again, and rolled her over, so he was laying on top of her. She started to gasp for breath, and Jack abruptly stopped one of the many make out sessions that took place in the past hour.

"You know for someone who wasn't down for this whole idea you're getting pretty excited." she could tell he was excited, because she felt something hard on her inner thigh. She giggled, and licked her lips.

She felt him stiffen on her thigh, and she realized if she teased Jack anymore he would explode.

Jack decided that he would make Schuyler as "excited" as he was. He planted hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Schuyler moaned and shot her hips into his pelvis when she realized what he was doing to her breasts.

She couldn't contain herself when his teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. If only she knew that this action was an accident.

Schuyler began to moan deeper and deeper, feeling things she'd never felt before. She grabbed the band of his boxers to keep from losing it all.

Shakily, she tugged at his pants hoping he was okay. When he seemed okay with the recent activities, she fully removed his boxers.

"See, I know you can't rely on foreplay for pleasure, but it feels so damn good Sky." she started a new motion she learned during sex-ed. She'd thought that she'd never use it. Ever.

But in the past hour a lot of things had surprised her. Her confidence being one. And her intuition on this whole situation another. "Jack, I know this is a stupid question, but do you happen to have any condoms?"

He laughed and hopped off the bed over to the cabinet. "Lets see, flavored, or lubricated."

"Flavored." Schuyler laughed hoping never to have this uncomfortable situation of choosing again. "Mango, Strawberry, or Cherry." Jack smirked.

"When did you buy these?" she asked pointing to the cherry ones. "Lets just say, I was hoping we'd have a day, to "witness the beautiful stars" up here together." he smirked again, and once he was fully sheathed, he climbed on top of her.

"Ready partner?" he asked chuckling.


End file.
